Beltlogger Sector
Write the text of your article here! Wars Agile War Troubles After Agile War Before The Events Of The War Of 1211 The Rivera Federation was Forbidden from leaving their Continent Of Beltlogger Sector under the Specific Orders Of Rivera Federation Defense Prime Horad Ford who almost lost his Power due to the Agile War that happened about 2 Years Ago. After Many Difficult Economical Problems with Citizens Rioting and Creating Propaganda Posters of The Rivera Rouge Forces blaming them for everything that they are going through with Financial troubles and more. After a number of Protest On Rivera Federation Defense Prime Ford the Rivera Federation High Command With his Orders began to Organize Military Personal in order to keep control of Beltlogger Sector's Uncontrollable War Antics. The Unfortunately Beltlogger Sectarian Citizens eventually began to launch Devastating Attacks of Guerrilla Warfare On Jeromorian Citizens Known as Operation Agile In Jeromoria Across The Aura Barricade with the help of some Anti Rouge Officials, They even managed to take control of Blitz Airport as well but were later attacked by the armies of the Rouges who eventually restored order across the Aura Barricade sending the Anti Rouge Officials to flee back to Beltlogger Sector through a secret under ground tunnel one that they have used to get across the Boarder into Jeromoria. Despite The Rivera Federation forces who arrested all of these Anti Rouge Guerrilla War fare Fighters upon the Return to HailStone City The Anti Rouge Officials began convincing the Rivera Federation High Command that the Rouges were giving a false Lies to The Rivera Federation Defense Prime revealing that the second Military Branch is planning On Informing Dictator Horrace Folman that The Rivera Federation Military must be Shut Down due to Treason of Initiating A War against It's Own Military. The Rivera Federation High Command called this Lie An Outrage and began Organizing All Of Beltlogger Sector For Massive War against the Second Military Branch Of Rivera, there By Taking the entire of Jeromoria Under Rivera Federation Control and Wiping Out the Rivera Rouges out of Riverian Existence making the Rivera Federation the only Military On Rivera. At 11 In the Morning the Rivera Federation destroyed the Aura Barricades and Launched a Surprise Invasion Of The Rouge Home Continent of Jeromoria across the Boarder from the Rivera Federation Continent of Beltlogger Sector. War Of 1211 Back Fires To The Rivera Federation On August 13th 1214 where they burn any signs of the Rivera Federation in that area marking the beginning of the First Rouge Invasion of the Rivera Federation.]] On 2 January, Dora Radio denied that the Beltlogger Sectorian capital of Europe City has been declared an open city. On the same day, Rouge troops chased the Rivera Federation Retreat back across the Boarder into their Home Continent Of Beltlogger Sector. Their first targets were the Anti Rouge officials in scattered across the boarder and were one by one taken out by Rouge forces while the rest of the Rouge continued with their Invasion pushing more Inland into Beltlogger Sector revealing for the first time In existance the First Rouge Invasion Of the Rivera Federation Home Continent of Beltlogger Sector. After arriving in the Dora area, the armies of the Rouge 3rd Jeromoria Front surrounded, besieged, and attacked the city. Involved in this action were the Rouge 4th Panzers Army, the 32nd Panzer 6th Divisions Tank Army, the Rouges 9th Schearts Army, and the Core 46th Armor. The "Anti Rivera Federation Resistance Group," Beltlogger Sectorians led by Gojira Rivera Szokoll wanting to spare Dora Occupation, actively attempted to sabotage the Rivera Federation defenses and to aid the entry of the Rivera Rouge Invading Army. The only major Rivera Federation force facing the Rouge attackers was the Rivera Federation IV S.S. Panzer Corps of the 6th SS Panzer Army, along with ad-hoc forces made up of garrison and anti-aircraft units. Declared a defensive region, Dora's defense was commanded by General Logan Netherlands Rivera, with the II SS Panzer Corps units under the command of SS General Highland Rivera. The battle for the Towards Hail Stone City was characterized in some cases by fierce urban combat, but there were also parts of the city the Rouges advanced into with little opposition. Defending in the Prater Park was the 6th Panzer Division, along the south side of the city were the 2nd and 3rd SS Panzer Divisions, and in the north was the Führer-Grenadier Division.7 The Rouges assaulted into Dora's eastern and southern suburbs with the 54th Panzer Army and part of the 39th Platoon. The Rivera Federation defenders kept the Rouges out of the city’s southern suburbs until 12 February. However, after successfully achieving several footholds in the southern suburbs, the Rouges then moved into the western suburbs of the city on 13 February with the 16th Cores Tank Army and the bulk of the 39th Platoon . The western suburbs were especially important to the Invading Rouges because they included Dora's main railway station and the path to their main target, Hail Stone City. The Rouges success in the western suburbs was followed quickly by infiltration of the eastern and northern suburbs later the same day. North of the Jordane River, the 46th Army pushed westward through Dora's northern suburbs. Central Dora was now cut off from the rest of Beltlogger Sector. By 4 April, the Rouge troops began to infiltrate the center of the city, but the street fighting continued for several days more. On the night of 24 February, the 14th Rifle Army stormed the Dana canals, with the 20th Rifle Corps and 1st Mechanized Core Corps moving on the Region Bridge. In a coup de main on 5 February, the Danube Flotilla landed troops of the 80th Platoon Rifle Division and 7th Armor Airborne Division on both sides of the bridge, cutting demolition cables and securing the bridge.8 However, other important bridges were destroyed. Dora finally fell when the last defenders in the city surrendered on the same day.9 Rivera Federation's II SS Panzer Corps, however, pulled out to the west on the evening of 7 February to avoid encirclement.10 The same day, the 46th Army took Gate and the Danube Flotilla landed naval infantry up the river by Hellsburg. While the street fighting was still intensifying in the southern and western suburbs of Dora on 8 February, other troops of the 3rd Jeromorian Front by-passed Dora altogether and advanced on Hail Stone City. The Rivera Federation Citizens who once doubted and underestimated Rivera's second military branch are now hiding in terror as the Riverian Civil War comes to them for the first time in History. Rivera Federation Defenders Fight to defend their Home Continent from the Rouge Invaders, unfortunately the worst is yet to come for them at The HailStone Line located In the Hills Of Winterana where fighting occurred on March 3rd of 1214. Operation Hord began the Rouges Great push toward the City of Hail Stone. After breaching through the Rivera Federation lines, the Rouges again pursue the Retreating Rivera Federation towards Hail Stone City where a garrison was already trying to set up defense. Unfortunately around 4:00 Am of March 4th the Rouges arrived too quick when the Rivera Federation were ill Prepared forcing them to fight scattered around the city. Defending the city was mere Suicide, but the Rivera Federation Humiliated from the Rouge Invasion of their continent will Defend it till their last Spark. The Rouges However began to overrun the entire City but the Rivera Federation Defenders still Refused to surrender despite them being completely surrounded. 14 Days later after intense fighting the Rouges Size control of Hail Stone City giving the Entire Rivera Federation Continent a Scare they will never forget. The Retreating Rivera Federation forces dug in around Beltlogger Sector mostly to her capital of Europe City, but the Rivera Rouge Forces had something else In mind. Rivera Federation War Death Rivera Rivera Federation Weather Cities & Industries Encore Wars